All I Need-Eli's POV
by Hatethesilence312
Summary: Along for the ride chapter 10 from Eli's point of view. This is Auden and Eli's first kiss at Tallyho. oneshot.


**I'm writing this on a Friday night sitting on my couch listening to 2000's music mash-ups. That just goes to show how wonderful my social life is. So enjoy this. Without further ado, Eli and Auden's first kiss.**

Auden and I fell into a routine. We both worked all day and spent every night together. I don't spend nights with her the way Jake spends nights with various girls. Auden and I hang out. Jake is livid—tells me all the time that I'm breaking "guy code" by messing around with a girl he hooked up with. I'm not actually sure what happened between the two of them, but I definitely don't want to know.

"Really?" She said now.

I had brought her to Tallyho, and she looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Yup," I smiled. "Hitting a club is a rite of passage. And you get extra points if it's a bad club."

"But I don't have an ID," She said.

_She's too young for you, Eli, _I tell myself.

But does that really matter? Isn't age just a number? Sure, sometimes it's not, but I'm not _that _much older than her. And she's the first person to make me truly happy since—

Since Abe died.

"You don't need one."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. This wasn't supposed to be about precaution and doing everything logically and properly. This was supposed to be irrational, sudden, and entirely teenage. So I didn't think twice. I reached down and grabbed her hand, twining our fingers together. My heart took flight, beating out an uneven rhythm.

Our hands fit together perfectly, as if our fingers were created specifically to lock together.

"Hey," I said to the bouncer. "What's the cover?"

"You got ID?"

I pulled my wallet out of my pocket with my free hand and offered him my license. He checked it a couple times and then glanced at Auden. "What about her?"

"She forgot hers. But don't worry, I'll vouch for her."

He made a face. "Honor system doesn't fly here, sorry."

"I hear you. But maybe you can make an exception."

He ignored this, as I expected him to. I just had to hope this would work. "No ID, no exceptions."

"It's fine," I could feel Auden looking at me. "Really."

I held my hand up to her. "Look. We don't want to drink. We don't even want to stay long. Five minutes, max."

He was clearly starting to get agitated, and for a moment I was afraid this would turn into a fight. I would undoubtedly lose, if it did. "What part of no ID, no entry, do you not understand?"

"What if I told you that this was a quest?"

Auden fidgeted, the pressure of her hand against mine loosening. Did she want me to let her go?

"What kind of quest?"

I glanced at Auden out of the corner of my eye. Her face was entirely disbelieving.

"She's never done anything." I gesture at her with my free hands. "No parties in high school, no prom, no homecoming. No social life, ever."

He turned to look at her, and the face she made back to him was so comical I almost fell to my knees with laughter.

"So we're just, you know, trying to make up for lost stuff, one thing at a time. This is on the list."

"Tallyho is on the list?"

"Going to a club is. Not drinking at a club. Not even staying at a club. Just going," I was so hoping this would work. I was out of ideas.

He looked at Auden carefully. "For five minutes."

"Maybe even four," I bargained.

He reached out for the hand that wasn't wrapped around mine and he put a stamp on the back of it. He then did the same to mine. "Stay away from the bar. And you've got five minutes."

"Awesome," I said, pulling Auden inside.

"Wait," She said as we walked. "How did you _do _that?"

"I told you," I shouted to her over the music. "Everyone understands a quest."

She didn't respond, just let me pull her into the club.

"This is crazy!"

I smiled, pulling her along the side of the dance floor.

"Last dance!" The DJ yelled. "Grab someone and hit the floor, it's already tomorrow!"

He changed the fast song into something slower, and I pulled Auden onto the dance floor.

"Wait! I don't know if I—"

I stopped once we hit the center of the floor and turned to face her.

"Come on," I said, dropping her hand and stepping closer to her, letting my hands go to her hips. My arms wrapped firmly around her waist and I pulled her close.

The fear of rejection had my heart pounding way too fast, but then her soft-looking lips twisted up into a smile and she stepped closer to me. She reached up, resting her folded hands on the back of my neck. Her warm touch on the sensitive skin sent tingles through me.

"This is insane," She said, looking around. "It's..."

"Worth doing once," I finished for her, "But only once."

She met my gaze and smiled. In that moment, I knew I didn't want to be _friends _with Auden anymore. I wanted to hold her like this whenever I wanted to, just because I could, because she was _mine._

I leaned forward, and let my lips press very gently against hers. I knew that she could pull away, that this could ruin our friendship. But I wasn't willing to be her best friend forever and never know what could have been.

So when Auden began kissing me back, my heart took flight. I could feel my pulse everywhere, and I knew that I would never be the same man I was before tonight. I wasn't empty anymore. I have Auden, and she's all I need.

We broke the kiss and she rested her head lightly on my chest, and I held her close and rocked us back and forth slowly until the end of the song.

**A/N: Tada! There it is! I love reviews and suggestions, so go ahead. I'm currently working on my Divergent fic and a request.**


End file.
